


A Sly Plan

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugo has a cunningly sly plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sly Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ely_Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ely_Baby/gifts).



“All work and no play makes Hugo a very dull boy!”

Hugo rolls his eyes and looks up at his cousin. “It would depend on your definition of dull, I suppose.”

Lily snorts. “It’s a holiday, you git. That means no reading or coming up with cunningly sly plans befitting your house colors,” she informs him with a grin. “We’ve actually managed to get away for an entire _four_ days without any parents, siblings, or any of the other dozens of our relatives underfoot, and all you want to do is lie around with a boring old book?”

“This isn’t a boring old book, which you’d know if you weren’t as brash and oblivious as _your_ house colors indicate,” he tells her in a superior tone that he knows annoys her. And just like that, he can see color flooding her cheeks and her eyes narrowing on him.

“I’m not oblivious,” she denies, tackling him before he has time to defend himself. She straddles him and tickles his sides, her breath smelling like mint and juice as she puts her face against his. “I know all your ticklish spots, Hugo, so you’d better take it back or I’ll get you.”

“No.” He refuses with a smirk, closing the book before he pushes up and rolls them over until he’s on top. “Typical Gryffindor. Rushing forward without considering the consequences.”

“Ha! Typical snake. Lying in wait and striking when no one is watching,” Lily says, writhing beneath him. “You’re bloody heavy, Hugo. Get off me.”

“Not until you suffer the consequences, Lily.” Hugo shifts his position, watching her face as she bucks up and starts to rub against him in a way that doesn’t indicate escape is her top priority. “You called me dull, I seem to remember.”

“Did not. Said you could be if you didn’t stop ignoring me.” She wraps her leg around his waist, the heel of her foot pressing against his arse as she starts to move her hips up. “Four days, cousin. Without having to sneak around and pretend we’re just good friends. Without having to worry about any of them paying too much attention or getting suspicious. And all you want to do is read?”

“Doesn’t matter if they figure it out anyway. We’re of age now, and there’s nothing they can do to stop us,” he points out. He doesn’t bother telling her that his mum probably knows and, if she does, Uncle Harry probably does, too. He knows Mum isn’t likely to mention it to his dad or Aunt Ginny, but she’d tell Uncle Harry if she’s suspicious. “They’re all going to find out soon, anyway.”

“They can’t stop us, but they can cast us out of the family.” Lily leans up to lick at his bottom lip. “I know you don’t want that to happen any more than I do.”

“It won’t.” Hugo moves his leg between her legs, letting her rut against his thigh. “There’s a reason we came here for holiday, Lily. It’s very nice, of course, but there’s also old magic in the ruins. I was reading about some of the ancient rituals that used to be performed here, and there’s one we can do that’d help us.”

“One of your cunning plans, I suppose?” Lily tugs his shirt up, scratching lightly at his back with her blunt nails. His body is starting to react, his cock hardening up, pressing against his trousers. “What kind of ritual?”

“Nothing frightening. It just requires us to shag at a certain location to pay homage to ancient Muggle deities and then we’re supposedly offered protection against anything that would cause us harm or pain,” he explains, knowing that their bond is real and strong enough to be worth going to such lengths to protect. Lily is the girl for him regardless of the fact they’re cousins, and there’s nothing wrong about what they’re doing, but she worries about their families’ reaction, so this ritual should help ease her mind a little.

“Losing our families would cause us pain, so this would help?” Lily might not be as clever as he is, but she’s still smart enough to keep up most of the time, so she understands him easy enough. She smiles up at him. “Oh, Hugo. That’s brilliant! Do you think it’ll actually work?”

“Of course.” Hugo honestly has no idea since it’s partially magic and partially relying on Muggle mythology, but he knows she’ll be convinced if he’s confident, and he isn’t actually worried that their family will disown them, regardless of what they think about the two of them being romantically involved, so he thinks it’s a winning strategy regardless.

“I guess your boring old books have some purpose, after all.” Lily leans up to kiss him, teasing his tongue and rutting against him. “We should celebrate your slyly cunning plan, cousin.”

“I agree. We should go sightseeing and maybe get a spot of lunch,” Hugo suggests innocently, batting his eyelashes at her when she growls and attacks his mouth. As she rolls them over and unfastens his trousers, her warm hand stroking him as she grinds against his thigh, he decides she can come up with good plans, too.

End


End file.
